1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to numeric generators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved numeric generator device for securement to an associated writing instrument to assist individuals in selection of lottery type numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Number generators of the prior art have included structures of complex and expansive organizations to develop numbers for various situations. The instant invention is directed to assisting individuals in developing numbers in a random fashion for selection in a lottery type scenario. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,787 to Rapp wherein the patent sets forth an addition to a typical four-function calculator to generate random combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,840 to Larson wherein a polymeric cube presents a seven segment numeric display on each of its six facets with a circuit setting forth a random number generator and motion sensing switch, wherein cube movement is operative to impress various numbers on each of the sides of the cube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,965 to Morrison, et al., sets forth a sequence association game to enable an individual to play a multiple of games against a device including a single microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,927 to Hatta sets forth an electronic game apparatus with a calculator including a display to display one or more target symbols as digits in association with the game indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,092 to Krause, et al., wherein a lottery number is generated and printed on an associated ticket for use in presenting lottery tickets in association with various machines, such as cash register receipts and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved numeric generator apparatus wherein the same generates random numbers for use by an individual in the playing and selection of lottery numbers in a readily securable version in association with a writing instrument to enable an individual to have availably of a writing instrument in the notation and calculating of desired numbers for play in a lottery type game and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.